User blog:MisterEnigma/Character Sheet: The Prophet
"Do you want this nightmare to end? Because it can. Just trust in me... for death is your only escape." - The Prophet The Prophet is an entity that has caused many apocalyptic events as far back as time goes. It is responsible for the extinction of the dinosuars, World War II, Chernobyl, and 9/11. Other events have yet to be confirmed. The Prophet is usually observed in a humanoid male form, seen one week prior to a incoming event, in which multiple factors begin to take shape. He is usually seen wearing a black and red suit. Dating as far back as the 1300's, these seem to be his choice of clothing. The factors that appear before the event are as follows, The temperature sharply drops by around 40 degrees, the wind picks up and begins to circulate the area, a small virus begins infecting the livestock and wildlife, and the crops begin to die. After the week is over, the event will begin. Origin Not much is known about The Prophet other than it's humanoid appearance and mannerisms. Though it's rumored that The Prophet offers his victim's a choice, either they can die at that moment, or they can offer up their souls to him in exchange for saving their lives. Some accept, but the majority deny. The Prophet usually keeps his word, but ends up killing them off at a later date. Around sixty-five million years ago during the Cretaceous Period, it is documented that The Prophet was upset at another unknown force for some reason. His anger created a fluctuation in his abilities and caused an uprise of horrible geological events. Some speculate that he used climatic change, diseases or even meteors to do so. But nothing has been confirmed. Powers/Abilities Apocalypse Inducement - The Prophet is able to generate an almost endless amount of apocalyptic-like events. He has control over various powers that have the potential to destroy worlds, such as natural disasters, disease, global conflict and total destruction. These powers can range from major disruption of human civilization, to the extinction of human life, to the destruction of the planet Earth, to even the annihilation of the entire universe Supernatural Condition - It is believed that The Prophet does not abide by man's natural limitations, such as dehytration, hunger, fatigue and more. Teleportation - The Prophet is seen to have vanished into thin air by spectators, whether or not this is true is debatable. Selective Invisibility - The Prophet is not able to be captured by camera. As he "disappears" while the inage is being taken. It is unknown if this is an unconscious ability, as he doesn't react while after this is done. Enhanced Awareness - Any attempt to come into contact with the Prophet have failed. We believe he has the ability to sense almost everything in the surrounding area. This ability paired with his teleportation makes him literally untouchable. Personallity The Prophet is seen to demonstrate decent mannerisms until provoked. Any attempt to come into direct contact with The Prophet have failed. Though through a detailed investigation, it is believed that conflict/harm makes The Prophet more comfortable, as we were able to get get much closer to him than normal while a fight broke out. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Immortal Characters